Battle between Gangs
by Twisted Rose
Summary: (This is an AU) (Ch 7) Sakura and Syaoran are going to watch Touya and other gangs race against Fugami and his gang at one of the most dangerous roadway in Tokyo.
1. Prologue

A/N #1: Sakura, Syaoran, and Tomoyo are 18. Touya and Yukito are 21. I made the age difference between Sakura and Touya smaller so the story would make more sense. The main antagonist, Fugami Habuminato, is 20. The members of the two gangs range from 16-23. I also want to remind you that this is an AU. The way I depict Tokyo in my fic is not what the Tokyo here is like.

A/N #2: This is my 5th fic. I really do hope you like it. Again, I put this under PG-13. Most of the content is PG, but in some chapters I added some harsh swearing, so it's under this rating just to be safe. In the prologue, there is no dialogue because I am just using this to give you some background information so you will understand the story better. With that being said, I hope you like it.

DISCLAIMER I do not, I REPEAT, do not own CCS. Never have and probably, never will. I also don't own any of the products I use in this as well. 

"Battle between Gangs"

PROLOGUE

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

****

Setting

Tokyo, Japan

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

****

Characters (from important to least important)

***Sakura Kinomoto**: She is the younger sister of Touya Kinomoto, the leader of the 'White Tigers'. She is also part of the 'White Tigers' and is known as the best female fighter, though she always claims that she isn't. She is admired for her kindness towards others, her fighting ability, beauty, and intelligence, though she can be clueless sometimes.

***Syaoran Li**: He is a young man who came from Hong Kong. He meets Sakura one day, and helps her fight off some members from the rival gang, the 'Dark Dragons'. Since he aided Sakura, Touya offers him to join the 'White Dragons', which he accepts. He then becomes the enemy of Fugami Habuminato, the leader of the 'Dark Dragons'. 

***Touya Kinomoto**: The leader of the 'White Tigers'. Known as the best fighter in the gang. The only person who was able to equal his fighting ability was Syaoran Li. He is the rival of Fugami Habuminato, the leader of the rival gang, the 'Dark Dragons'. His hatred for Fugami grew when he discovered that he liked his younger sister, Sakura, who hates him just as much as her brother. Touya loves his sister very much, even though he makes fun of her by calling her a 'kaijuu'. 

***Fugami Habuminato**: The leader of the 'Dark Dragons', the bitter rivals of the 'White Tigers'. Fugami is very self-centered. He believes every girl wants him, but has set his eyes on Sakura Kinomoto, his rival's younger sister. Every chance he gets, he tries to persuade Sakura to leave the 'White Tigers' and join him and the 'Dark Dragons', which she always refuses. When Syaoran comes in, they become immediate enemies.

(*= main characters)

****

Tomoyo Daidouji: She is Sakura's best friend and also a member of the 'White Tigers'. Known as the gangs 'fashion designer and consultant'. She's not really a fighter, but she is very kind to everyone.

****

Yukito Tshukishiro: He is Touya's best friend. He is smart, kind, and a good fighter, but not as good as Touya. He has a bigger hunger for food than he has for fighting. Yukito considers Touya and Sakura family. The thing that amuses him the most is seeing Touya and Sakura argue.

(A/N #3: These characters will make frequent appearances, but the story is mainly focuses with the first four on top. The rest of the characters are not as important and I will give you details on them later in future chapters.)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

****

Gangs

White Tigers: A gang that mainly consists of teenagers who range from the age of 16-23. Their main interests are driving fast vehicles, mostly motorcycles, and fighting. Their hangout is located in a nightclub called 'Blaze', which the gang owns. The 'White Tigers' are pretty much the 'good guys'. They don't make contact with many of the citizens, but they do help out a little. The leader, Touya Kinomoto, feels that whenever an area of the city is harmed in any way, they should help because the citizens are innocent people trying to live their life and they are not involved with the gang in any way. So they try to act like the bodyguards of the citizens and protect them from any gang attacks.

****

Dark Dragons: This gang is the rival of the 'White Tigers'. The age-range for the members is just like the 'White Tigers'. What they do is practically the exact opposite of what the 'White Tigers' do. They go around town causing a lot of damage to the town by tagging anything that can be tagged and they do a whole lot worse. Like the 'White Tigers', the 'Dark Dragons' enjoy fighting and riding motorcycles. Whenever they have competitions with other gangs, it's usually these two that qualify for the finals. Sometimes they win, and sometimes they don't. Their rivalry with the 'White Tigers' is like time, it's never going to end.

(A/N #4: Other gangs will be in this fic as well, but they are not important. Details on them will be given in future chapter.)

END OF PROLOGUE

A/N #5: Well, I hope that this will help you understand the story better. How does it sound? Please give me your answer in the review. I don't care if you flame me or not. I want to know your honest opinion on this. If you want you can e-mail me. My address is **the_blue_rose85@hotmail.com**. Don't hesitate to e-mail me if you have any questions. I will try my absolute best to answer them. Just make sure it has to do with this chapter and not the future chapters. Well, that's about it. I hope to hear from ya.


	2. Chapter 1

A/N #1: Sakura, Syaoran, and Tomoyo are 18. Touya and Yukito are 21. I made the age difference between Sakura and Touya smaller so the story would make more sense. The main antagonist, Fugami Habuminato, is 20. The members of the two gangs range from 16-23. I also want to remind you that this is an AU. The way I depict Tokyo in my fic is not what the Tokyo here is like.

A/N #2: I am surprised at the response to this fic. I am really glad you all like this. I want to give my thanks to all of those who reviewed. I also want to apologize to all of those who have awaited this chapter. I'm really sorry that I had to make you wait so long for this chapter to be submitted. I do hope that this chapter is to your liking.

DISCLAIMER I do not, I REPEAT, do not own CCS. Never have and probably, never will. I also don't own any of the products I use in this as well.

"Battle between Gangs"

CHAPTER 1

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Tokyo Park . . .

Sakura Kinomoto was sitting on one of benches right next to fountain. She was enjoying this time of tranquility. The sound of birds chirping in the air, the sweet aroma of freshly bloomed flowers, and the bright, yellow sun emitting its warm rays throughout the city. The peacefulness was so relaxing that Sakura was about to drift off to sleep, until she heard someone calling her name.

"Sakura! There you are. You know how worried you all made us." The person replied.

"I'm sorry Tomoyo. It's such a beautiful day, that I just had to go outside. Plus, I needed a little peace and quiet." Sakura said.

"Well, I understand, but try telling that to your brother. He got so pissed when he discovered that his 'kaijuu' was no where to be found. He was also afraid that some 'Dark Dragon' members would find you." Tomoyo said.

"Well, I guess I better apologize for my two actions."

"Why two?"

"I have to apologize for not telling him where I was going and for kicking him for calling me a 'kaijuu'." With that, Sakura and Tomoyo started to walk out of the park. As they were exiting, they could here the sound of motorcycles approaching. Sakura tensed up when she noticed who was approaching. There were 5 motorcycles that were black with a touch of gray, and they belonged to the 'Dark Dragons'.

"Tomoyo, I want you to run as fast as you can and get my brother." Sakura commanded.

"But what about you? For all we know Fugami might be with them." Tomoyo said.

"I'll be fine, I just don't want you to get hurt." Sakura said.

"But . . ." Tomoyo said, but was interrupted by Sakura.

"GO!" Sakura commanded. Seeing that she couldn't convince her friend, she started to run as fast as she could back to their hangout, while Sakura ran into the park.

The motorists didn't bother to follow Tomoyo; they just rode their bikes into the park and tried to find Sakura.

Sakura could hear the motorcycles getting closer and closer to her. So just hid behind a bunch of bushes near the fountain. There she could 4 figures park their bikes near the fountain.

'Wait a minute. I saw 5 of them. How come there are only 4 there?' Sakura thought, not noticing the figure that was approaching her from behind.

Sakura turned around as silently as she could, only to see the face of the person she despised the most, Fugami Habuminato. She let out a small scream when she saw him.

"Ah, it's so nice to see you Sakura." Fugami replied.

"Well I can't say the same to you." Sakura replied in an annoyed tone.

"Aww c'mon Sakura. Don't I at least get a hello kiss?" Fugami said, as he leaned towards Sakura. The only thing Sakura gave him was punched him in the stomach. Fugami cringed in pain while Sakura made a run for it, but she then realized she was cornered when the 4 other guys from his gang blocked her path.

'Shit. I forgot all about his ass-clown cronies.' Sakura thought, as she stopped in front of the four guys.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Another part of Tokyo Park . . .

On one of the many paths in the park, there was a boy with chestnut hair and these fiery, amber eyes. He walked slowly down the path, taking in all the beauty and tranquility the park offered.

'The parks here are just as peaceful as the ones in Hong Kong. Hopefully there will be something interesting around here.' The boy thought, as he was approaching the park fountain. When he was came to the fountain, he saw a bunch of guys surrounding this one girl. He slowly made his way closer to the scene, making sure that none of the guys saw him. When he was in hearing range, he could hear the conversation between them.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Back to Sakura . . . 

Sakura started to step back and make another run for it, but she bumped into Fugami.

"Now was that the way you should treat your boyfriend?" Fugami questioned.

"First off, you are not my boyfriend you asshole. Never have, never will!" Sakura yelled.

"Oh Sakura. Haven't you heard of the saying, 'never say never'?" Fugami asked, then he snapped his fingers, signaling his buddies to walk closer to Sakura. She immediately got into a fighter's stance, showing that she was not afraid.

'She's got spirit. Too bad she can't win against 4 of my best.' Fugami thought.

Then, the fight started. One of the guys went for a high kick, which Sakura easily blocked. But that made an opening in her mid-section and another one of the gang members punched her there. Sakura winced at the pain that she felt and the guys just kept on attacking her. Then she heard Fugami say something.

"Don't kick her too hard. I don't want any damage to come to her wonderful figure." Fugami said. Then suddenly, Fugami heard a loud battle cry. He looked around the area to see where it was coming from. Finally, he saw a boy jump out from the bushes and started attacking the men that were attacking Sakura. His punches and kicks were so clean and smooth that Fugami could hardly see them. He then saw all of his men drop to the pavement in pain and they started to move back. That made Fugami angry.

"I don't know who you are, but you're going to pay dearly for that." Fugami said, as he was getting into a fighter's stance. Suddenly, the sound of motorcycles was heard. They were getting louder and louder by the second. Fugami then saw a bunch of white and black blazed motorcycles approaching them fast. In the center of that pack he could barely see the face of his rival, Touya Kinomoto.

Seeing that he and his cronies were going to be out-numbered, he ordered everyone to get on their bikes and get the hell out of there. They were out-of-sight when Touya and his gang arrived.

Sakura tries her best to get up from that assault when her brother Touya came to her aid.

"Are you alright kaijuu? Did those fuckin' bastards do anything to you?" Touya asked.

"I'm fine Touya. I may be sore tomorrow and I might get a few bumps and bruises, but other than that, I think I'll be just fine. Thanks to that guy over there" Sakura answered, pointing to the boy with amber eyes and chestnut hair. She then used all her strength that she had and kicked Touya in the leg. "And stop calling me a 'kaijuu'!"

Touya nursed his kicked leg and looked at the boy with amber eyes. He then walked up to him with a serious look on his face.

"Thanks kid for helping my little sister from those ass-clowns" Touya said, extending his hand.

"I'm glad to be of your service, and my name is not 'kid'. It's Syaoran Li."

END OF CHAPTER 1

A/N #3: So what do you think? If you ask me, I think that this is pretty good. Tell me what you think by reviewing it. Was it good or bad? Flame me it if you want, just make sure it only involves the story and not me. Flames about me can be sent through e-mail. If you have any questions or comments on this chapter or any of the previous one, don't hesitate to e-mail me. My address is **the_blue_rose85@hotmail.com**. I hope to hear from ya.


	3. Chapter 2

A/N #1: Sakura, Syaoran, and Tomoyo are 18. Touya and Yukito are 21. I made the age difference between Sakura and Touya smaller so the story would make more sense. The main antagonist, Fugami Habuminato, is 20. The members of the two gangs range from 16-23. I also want to remind you that this is an AU. The way I depict Tokyo in my fic is not what the Tokyo here is like.

A/N #2: Sorry for the delay. Now that I am back in school, I have been working on essays than my fanfics. I positively appreciate the reviews I have received. I didn't expect this one to be a 'hit'. I do hope you enjoy this chapter, and I will put up the next chapter as soon as I can.

DISCLAIMER I do not, I REPEAT, do not own CCS. Never have and probably, never will. I also don't own any of the products I use in this as well.

"Battle between Gangs"

CHAPTER 2

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Tokyo Park . . .

"I'm glad to be of your service, and my name is not 'kid'. It's Syaoran Li."

"Well, thanks 'kid'. The name's Touya Kinomoto. I am the leader of the group 'White Tigers'." Touya said. "That's my little sister, Sakura, and the girl with the black hair is Tomoyo."

Syaoran was a little annoyed when Touya still called him 'kid', but he let that one go. He then made his way out of the park until Sakura called.

"Wait, I still haven't thanked you for helping me. How about you come with us to our club and I'll fix you something to eat." Sakura suggested. Touya was a little angry at his sister's sudden proposal. Plus, he didn't like the idea of strangers coming into the hangout during the day.

Syaoran was about to refuse, but when he looked in to her emerald eyes, he saw the pleading twinkle in them. Plus, his stomach started to grumble so he just gave in.

"Sure, I guess." Syaoran answered.

"Great. Just hop on to one of bikes and will take you there." Sakura said, as she sat in on Touya's bike, while Syaoran rode with one of the other guy's bike. They then made there way to the 'White Tigers' club, Blaze. When Sakura signaled that they were approaching the club, Syaoran was expecting something a little small. Touya then opened this garage, and there were tons of motorcycles parked.

"This is obviously where we park our bikes." Sakura said. She waited for a response from Syaoran, but he was trying to get over the shock of seeing so many bikes. Finally, Syaoran came back to reality.

"I'm sorry, were you saying something. My mind wasn't really paying attention." Syaoran replied. Just then Tomoyo came by.

"Sakura was just saying that this where we keep our bikes. This building is also where we live." Tomoyo said.

"Hey Syaoran. C'mon, I'll bring show you to the club. I still owe you that sandwich." Sakura said, as she signaled Syaoran to follow her. Syaoran didn't hesitate to follow her.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Blaze Nightclub . . .

Syaoran was sitting on one of tables at the club while Sakura was fixing him a sandwich. He was surprised at how big it was. There were two floors. The first floor was mainly for dancing. There was a pretty big stage located on the far right side of the floor. The second floor was mainly for drinking and socializing. There were tons of tables and stools throughout the floor and there was a big bar to go with it. He then heard the door open and saw Sakura carrying two plates. She then set them down and sat with him at the table and they began to eat. Just then, Sakura tried to start a conversation.

"So, where are you from? I haven't seen you around here." Sakura asked.

"Oh, I came from Hong Kong. My parents are dead, and I didn't want to live with any of my older sisters or any of my other relatives, so I decided to try my luck here." Syaoran answered.

For a minute there was more silence until Syaoran began to talk.

"So you and your brother own this place?" Syaoran asked.

"Not just me and my brother, the whole gang runs this place." Sakura replied.

"How did you get the money to make this?"

"Some of the members have connections with some major money-makers and they helped fund this place."

"That's cool." Syaoran said. "So how long have you been with the gang?"

"I became an official member when I was 16, but I hung out with them when I was 13, since my brother was already a member."

"You and your brother are close huh?"

"Yeah, he's all that I have left. Our mother died when I was still a baby and our father died a few years ago in a plane crash."

"Geez, that's too bad." After that, they continued to eat in silence. When they were done, Sakura took her and Syaoran's plate back to the kitchen. When Sakura came, Syaoran was about to leave until Touya came in with a few of the other members.

"Before you go, do mind if I have a word with you, alone?" Touya asked. Syaoran was taken back by the seriousness of his voice.

"Sure, I have some time to kill." Syaoran answered. He then followed Touya into this office-like room.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" Syaoran asked.

"It's about what happened today." Touya answered.

"Yeah what about it?"

"Well, now that you messed with those guys, it won't take that long for you to become their new target, so I have an offer for you." Touya said. "I am offering you membership to our gang."

Syaoran was surprised to hear this. He had only been in Japan for a few days, and he is being offered a spot in one of the biggest gangs in Tokyo.

"Why do you want me to join you?" Syaoran questioned.

"Well, I figured those guys would want your head after what you did to them today, and plus, I feel this is the best way to thank you for what you did for my sister." Touya said.

Syaoran thought about it for a while.

'Hmm, this whole gang thing does sound interesting. Plus, I might be able to spend some time with Sakura. Who knows, those guys might come back and they might need my help.' Syaoran thought, then he answered Touya.

"Fine, I'll join you guys." Syaoran said. All Touya did was smirk.

"You know you're a lucky one. I rarely make offers like these, especially to people I just met a few hours ago." Touya replied.

"Well, I'm just full of luck." Syaoran said. Touya then made his way to the door until Syaoran stopped him.

"Before you leave, do mind telling me who those guys were. I would like to know who I was messin' with." Syaoran said. Touya then sat back down and began to talk.

"Those guys at the park are members of our rival gang, the 'Dark Dragons'. This gang was formed just around the same time the 'White Tigers' were formed. Ever since, we have been bitter rivals in racing and in fighting. They also like to go around the city and tag things and do as much damage as they possibly can, regardless of the citizens welfare." Touya said. "Do you have anymore questions?"

"Yeah, just one. Who was that guy claiming to be Sakura's boyfriend?" Syaoran asked, at that moment, Touya just made a fist. His body was seething in anger. After he calmed down, Touya answered.

"That was Fugami Habuminato, the leader of the 'Dark Dragons', and my rival. I have a major score to settle with that asshole."

"Why? What did he do exactly?" Syaoran asked curiously.

"Well, it all started a 2 years ago . . ." Touya said, as he recalled the flashback he had.

END OF CHAPTER 2

A/N #3: Did I leave a cliffhanger or what? Actually, I'm not sure if you could even consider it a cliffhanger. Anyway, I would really appreciate your reviews. Nothing says 'I care' more than a review. I need your opinion on my fic. Tell me what you liked or disliked about it. Tell me so I could possibly fix it. Flame me for all I care. Just make sure it relates to the chapter you have read. If you want, you can e-mail me. My e-mail address is **the_blue_rose85@hotmail.com**. If you have any questions or there is anything confusing about any of the previous chapter, don't hesitate to ask. I will try my absolute best to answer them. Oh, and please stop sending e-mails about future chapters. I am not going to tell you anything about them because I think it would be unfair if tell you and leave the rest in the dark. Well, I hope you like this chapter, and I hope to hear from ya.


	4. Chapter 3

A/N #1: Sakura, Syaoran, and Tomoyo are 18. Touya and Yukito are 21. I made the age difference between Sakura and Touya smaller so the story would make more sense. The main antagonist, Fugami Habuminato, is 20. The members of the two gangs range from 16-23. I also want to remind you that this is an AU. The way I depict Tokyo in my fic is not what the Tokyo here is like.

A/N #2: This is what I call the 'Flashback Chapter', because this is just explains why Touya despises Fugami so much. Hopefully this will answer any questions you had in the previous chapter. Before I end this note, I would like to thank everyone who read and reviewed. I'm glad that my fics are able to entertain you. With that being said, on with chapter 3.

DISCLAIMER I do not, I REPEAT, do not own CCS. Never have and probably, never will. I also don't own any of the products I use in this as well.

"Battle between Gangs"

CHAPTER 3

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

FLASHBACK (2 years ago) . . .

An 18 year-old Touya at 'Blaze' and he was sitting on one of the tables reading a motorcycle magazine when Sakura came up to him.

"Touya, can you drop me off near the mall? My bike is getting fixed, and I have no other way to get there." Sakura asked.

"Haven't you ever heard those things called 'legs' kaijuu? You know, you use them so you can walk." Touya answered in a sarcastic tone. Sakura was about to storm out of the hangout when Touya stopped her. "Hold on, a minute kaijuu. I was just kidding. I'll give you a lift."

Sakura gave her big brother a small hug, and then she gave him a small punch in the gut.

"For being the 2nd in command of the gang, you sure are easy to punch." Sakura said. "And I am not a kaijuu." Sakura then grabbed her leather backpack, with the 'White Tiger' symbol on it, and they went to the shopping district. When they arrived at the district, Touya dropped her off at the mall.

"I'll meet you at the usual bench at the park in 1 hour, okay."

"Alright, I should be done by then." Sakura said, as she waved to brother and went inside the mall.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

45 minutes later (Blaze Nightclub) . . .

Touya finished reading his magazine, so he decided that he would go over to the park early. He parked his bike, and walked towards the lake. He started to feel at ease, as he walked down the park paths with the cool breeze touching his face. As he approached the lake, he found all the benches were empty, as he expected, but something caught his eye. He found a couple of shopping bags settled on one of the benches. He walked towards the bench, he gasped as he say Sakura's bag on the bench and she was no where to be found.

'What the hell is going on? Sakura would never leave her shopping bags let alone her favorite bag.' Touya thought. Fear was racing through Touya's body. He then ran and began to search every inch of the park. As he was searching, he suddenly heard Sakura's voice. He walked towards a bunch of bushes, and he noticed that Sakura's voice was getting louder and louder with every step he took. Touya then moved a small branch, and he found Sakura, with her back to a tree, but she was not alone. There were 3 other men. One stood in the middle ahead of them, obviously the leader, and the other two just stood behind him. 

Touya focused his vision on the leader. He was seething in anger, when her realized who it was. It was Fugami Habuminato.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Where Sakura and Fugami were standing . . .

Sakura was standing with her back to a tree trunk. She was scared of the person who was standing right in front of her. His ebony hair was tied up and she could feel his dark, blue eyes looking and studying every nook and cranny of her lithe body. Then there was his smile. It had this look that sent shivers down her spine. Though she was scared, she gathered enough energy to speak up.

"What do you want? I have nothing that would have any value to you." Sakura replied, which just make Fugami smile even more.

"Oh, but you do have something that I want. I asked you politely for a date with you, but if you would have said 'yes' back there, I wouldn't have used these tactics." Fugami replied. "So I'll ask again. Do you want to go out on a date with me?"

Instead of answering with words, Sakura used one of the kicks that Touya taught her for self-defense, but Fugami easily blocked. She then tried to punch him, but he caught that as well. Sakura then realized that she couldn't do anything else.

"Did I ever tell you that spirit is one of my major turn-on's." Fugami said with a smirk. He then leaned his face towards Sakura's lips, while Sakura slammed her eyes shut and braced herself for impact. Suddenly, she heard a voice yelling from one of the bushes, causing Fugami to stop and search the area. Just then, Touya came out from behind the bushes, with rage all over his face.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Where Touya was . . .

Touya had anger flowing through his veins when he saw Fugami. He couldn't stand what he doing to Sakura.

When Sakura attempted those kicks that he taught her, he was happy at first, but when Fugami caught both the kick and punch, Touya began to worry. Then when Fugami had that evil gleam in his eyes and leaned in towards Sakura, that was the last straw. He yelled with rage and entered the scene. Anger was written all over his face, while Fugami just looked at him. Sakura on the other hand, took this opportunity to punch Fugami. He let go of Sakura and she ran back behind Touya.

Fugami nursed his recently punched face while his other members stood right next to him. He then looked at Touya.

"Well, its nice to see you Touya. Didn't expect you to come to the park." Fugami replied. "What, you decided to play hero or something?" Touya just kept his intense glare on him.

"Don't mess with anyone from my gang, especially me sister Fugami." Touya commanded.

"Sister? This beautiful lady in back of you is your sister?" Fugami replied, in a surprised yet happy tone. "I would have never guess she was your sister."

"I'll give you one warning, and one warning only. Don't you dare go near my sister." Touya replied. All Fugami did was give a small 'hmph' with a little smirk. He then signaled for his cronies to go to their bikes. As Fugami was getting on his bike he said one more thing.

"Just remember one thing Touya. The 'Dark Dragons' will always get what they want." With that, Fugami and his sidekicks left, leaving a very pissed off Touya.

'One of these days Fugami, you and your gang are going to pay.' Touya thought. He then came back to reality and talked to Sakura.

"Are you okay? What happened?"

"I'm fine." Sakura answered. "You see, I finished my shopping early and figured you would go over to the park early. When I arrived, I sat at the usual bench. Then these guys with the 'Dark Dragon' bikes rode them into the park. I got up to leave but then they stopped right in front of me. Then that guy with his hair tied up, kept on asking me if I would want to go for a ride with him, which I kept on refusing, but he just wouldn't take 'no' for an answer. He then grabbed me and took me to a covered up area. Then you came and scared them away." Sakura looked up at Touya. She could see all the anger and rage seething through his entire face. He then calmed down, and looked at Sakura.

"Sakura. I want you to start training more on fighting. I don't think self-defense will be enough, and I doubt that guy, Fugami will ever stop." Touya commanded. "Plus, I don't think you should go out alone anymore."

Sakura could hear the seriousness in the tone of his voice. She knows that her brother knows about this gang more than she ever could.

"Alright Touya." Sakura said, she then gave her brother a big hug. "And thanks Touya."

They then gathered all of their stuff and went back to the hangout.

END OF FLASHBACK

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Touya and Syaoran's conversation . . .

"And that's what happened." Touya said. He looked at Syaoran and saw the serious, yet sad look on his face.

"I see why you hate the guy so much." Syaoran replied.

"He made the biggest mistake of his life, by him touching Sakura. His ass is mine and I will make him regret every move he made towards Sakura. My sister has been through hell and high water because of him and he will pay dearly for that!" Touya yelled. There were a few moments of silence after that. When Touya regained his composure, he and Syaoran walked out of the room to tell everyone what they had discussed.

END OF CHAPTER 3

A/N #3: Hopefully that answered some of the questions you may have been asking. Anyway, what did you think? Tell me in your reviews. Was it good or bad? Flame me if you want. I just need to know if there are people reading this. If you have any questions, comments, or any type of mumbo-jumbo on this or any of the previous chapters, feel free to e-mail me. My e-mail address is **the_blue_rose85@hotmail.com**. I will try my best to answer your questions. Remember that you won't be able to understand the story if you're confused about something. Oh, and don't bother asking me what's gonna happen in future chapters. I am not gonna spill out any details and I think it's unfair if I give you the information and leave everyone else in the dark. Before I forget, I recently got MSN Messenger, so if you want to chat with me, you're more than welcomed to. My SN is **"In Too Deep"**. (Hey! What can I say, I just love that song.) Well, that's all I have for today. Hope to hear from ya.


	5. Chapter 4

A/N #1: Sakura, Syaoran, and Tomoyo are 18. Touya and Yukito are 21. I made the age difference between Sakura and Touya smaller so the story would make more sense. The main antagonist, Fugami Habuminato, is 20. The members of the two gangs range from 16-23. I also want to remind you that this is an AU. The way I depict Tokyo in my fic is not what the Tokyo here is like.

A/N #2: Well, here's chapter 4 of "Battle between Gangs". I really do hope you like this chapter. But before I end this note, I would like to thank all of those who have reviewed this story. I appreciate your honesty and I am glad that my work is able to entertain you. Now I know you don't want to spend your time just reading my small notes, so I'll stop now so you can read what you really wanted to read. Again, I hope this is to your liking. 

DISCLAIMER I do not, I REPEAT, do not own CCS. Never have and probably, never will. I also don't own any of the products I use in this as well.

"Battle between Gangs"

CHAPTER 4

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Blaze Nightclub . . .

Tomoyo and couple of the other female 'White Tigers' arrived at the club. All the other members were either playing at the pool table or talking. As they walked upstairs, Tomoyo noticed that Sakura was sitting all by herself.

"Hey Sakura. How are you feeling?" Tomoyo asked.

"Not bad, though I've felt better." Sakura answered. Just then, a girl, with black hair and blonde streaks, began to talk.

"How dare that ass even approach you! I swear, when I see him I am gonna kick the living crap out of him." The fellow 'White Tiger' replied.

"Calm down Akira. I feel the same way you do, but let's face it, Fugami is the best fighter in the 'Dark Dragons.' We wouldn't even stand a chance against him." The girl with the long brown hair said.

"I guess you have a point, Naomi." Akira replied.

"So Sakura, what are you doing here all by yourself? I thought you were talking with that Syaoran guy." Tomoyo questioned.

"I was. He was about to leave, but Touya wanted to talk to him." Sakura answered.

"So Sakura, just between you and us three, do you think he's hot?" Akira asked. That made Sakura blush, and Tomoyo, Akira, and Naomi started to giggle.

"I guess that means 'yes'." Naomi replied. Just then, Naomi thought of something. "Hey, do you think Touya is asking Syaoran to join us?" Sakura was shocked. That has never really entered her mind until now.

'Is that why Touya wanted to talk to Syaoran about? Nah, Touya doesn't offer positions like that, unless he really trusts them, which is not very often.' Sakura thought. Suddenly, Sakura and the others could hear the door open. They both saw Syaoran and Touya walk out of the room, and Touya had a serious look on his face. Everyone who was in the room looked at Touya with silence, knowing that this was important.

"Everyone, I would like you to meet the newest member of the 'White Tigers', Syaoran Li." Touya announced. At first there was nothing but silence. Syaoran began to fell a little uneasy until someone walked up to him.

"Nice to meet ya, Syaoran. My name is Yagamu, and welcome to the 'White Tigers'." Yagamu said, as he held out his hand. Syaoran was a bit reluctant to shake his hand, but he finally did. As soon as Syaoran shook Yagamu's hand, everyone in the hangout started to greet him.

Syaoran was crushed by all the people welcoming him. All the guys were slapping his back as a gesture of welcoming and all of the girls were giving these looks of approval to their leader's choice. While the mob of 'White Tigers' surrounded Syaoran, he tried his best to look for Sakura. He found her still sitting at the same seat. She then gave him a thumbs up and mouthed 'Congratulations.'

After a few minutes, the crowd around Syaoran started to die down, and everyone resumed what they were previously doing. Syaoran then accompanied Sakura, who was talking to Tomoyo, Akira, and Naomi.

"You must have done something good to impress Touya. You're probably the 3rd person he has chosen, ever since he became our leader, to become a 'White Tiger'." Tomoyo replied.

"You don't know how many times I heard that." Syaoran replied. Just then, the two girls with Sakura and Tomoyo made a fake cough sound. Sakura got the idea what they were trying to do.

"Oh, I want to introduce you to our friends and fellow 'White Tigers'. The one with the blond streaks is Akira Sagenouchi, and the girl right next to her is Naomi Yagasoto." Sakura said. Both Akira and Naomi gave a warm smile to Syaoran and their congratulations.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Syaoran said.

"So, has Touya given you a job yet?" Naomi asked.

"Job? What job?" Syaoran questioned.

"The job I give everyone who is a member of the 'White Tigers'." Touya said, as he walked up to Sakura. "All the girls work at the bar and serve to some of the guests, while the guys handle all the maintenance and security. I'll probably put you as a security."

"So all I have to do is check the I.D. of all the people who want to come inside." Syaoran said, somewhat disappointed at the job he was given.

"No, your job is to look for any suspicious people around. There are other gangs who do want us out of commission."

"That sounds fine to me. When do I start?"

"You will start tomorrow night. Normally, I would have you start working the minute the become a member, but I figured you would want a little rest after that confrontation with the 'Dark Dragons'." Touya said, then he looked over at Sakura. "Sakura, I think you should have the night-off as well. I think you should let your body rest for tonight."

"Aww, c'mon Touya. I'm fine. I can still work at the bar tonight." Sakura said. Touya didn't believe Sakura, so he went up to her and poked her ribs. Sakura winced at the pain she felt and Touya noticed that. "Nope, you're not gonna work tonight. Just relax for tonight, okay kaijuu." With that Touya walked away from the group. As he was walking, Sakura yelled back at her brother.

"How many times do I have to tell you?! I am not a 'kaijuu'!" Sakura yelled.

"You know he's right. It's a good idea that you rest up tonight." Tomoyo said.

"Yeah. Well, you guys better go and get ready. The club is gonna open soon." Sakura said. With that, Tomoyo, Akira, and Naomi left and went to get ready for work. Leaving Sakura and Syaoran alone at the table.

"Well, I better go and get my stuff from the hotel I was staying at." Syaoran replied. "At least I don't have to worry about any housing anymore now that I am gonna live here."

"Yeah." Sakura replied. "I'll see ya later tonight, okay." 

"Okay." With that, Syaoran left the club to get his things, while Sakura went to check on Tomoyo and see how she was doing.

END OF CHAPTER 4

A/N #3: Well, that's about it for chapter 4. I hope you all enjoyed it. Now it's time for you to review. Tell me what you think of it so far. You can tell me what you liked, disliked, or just flame the thing for all I care. Just be sure that it relates to the chapter that you just read. If you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask me. My e-mail address is **the_blue_rose85@hotmail.com**. I will try by best to answer your questions. And for those with MSN Messenger, I am available to chat with, usually after 9 o'clock (Pacific Time). My SN is "**In Too Deep**". Well that's all folks. I hope to hear from ya.

A/N #4: This is a small announcement, mainly to the people who read my fic, "On the Same Playing Field". (This is not a desperation plea for reviews.) Okay, I'm not sure if any one knows about this, but I have added chapter 8 to it. I haven't gotten many reviews for that, maybe because I posted it the day before FF.net was offline. Well, I just thought I should have mentioned that just in case someone didn't know. 


	6. Chapter 5

A/N #1: Sakura, Syaoran, and Tomoyo are 18. Touya and Yukito are 21. I made the age difference between Sakura and Touya smaller so the story would make more sense. The main antagonist, Fugami Habuminato, is 20. The members of the two gangs range from 16-23. I also want to remind you that this is an AU. The way I depict Tokyo in my fic is not what the Tokyo here is like.

A/N #2: First off, I want to apologize to all of the people who have read my fics. I don't mean to procrastinate in my fics, but it couldn't be helped. I'm not worthy to have such a variety of people read my work. It is truly an honor. I hope you will forgive me. If you're still reading this, I hope you like this chapter. Again, sorry for delaying the updating of this, and I'll try to get the next ones out sooner.

DISCLAIMER I do not, I REPEAT, do not own CCS. Never have and probably, never will. I also don't own any of the products I use in this as well.

"Battle Between Gangs"

CHAPTER 5

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Blaze Nightclub (Midnight) . . .

The club at this time was packed with people. Most of the customers were in their late teens or early twenties, but there were a few older ones. The music was fast-paced and loud. There were people, everywhere you looked, conversing with others and having a good time.

Even through all the excitement, there was only one person who wasn't in the mood for dancing, Syaoran Li.

Syaoran was sitting at one of the tables on the second floor, drinking some soda. Being the quiet person he was, Syaoran's eyes wandered in the establishment he was soon going to be working in. He was so busy browsing, he didn't notice someone sit in the stool across from him.

"You look like you're having fun." Sakura said sarcastically.

"Well, I'm not much a loud kind of guy. I prefer to be in surroundings that are a bit more peaceful." Syaoran stated. "But since I am going to be working here for the time being, I might as well get used to it."

"Oh come on. You're making it sound like having fun is a bad thing. Loosen up and have some fun. Though, I do see your point. Once in a while, it is nice to be somewhere serene." Sakura said. "But, now is not one of those times."

With that, Sakura grabbed Syaoran's hand and dragged him two floors to the dance floor.

"Sakura, I don't think it's a good idea for you to dance. I mean, you haven't even fully recovered yet." Syaoran said.

"Oh, would you quit your worrying. I feel fine. You don't need to worry about me."

"Yeah, but . . .umm . . ." Syaoran stuttered.

"Umm . . .what?"

"I can't dance." Syaoran said under his breath.

"You what?"

"I can't dance."

"Oh, then why didn't you say so. I would be more than happy to teach you. It's the least I could do after you helped me this afternoon."

"Sakura . . ."

Syaoran was about to continue, but they already reached the dance floor, and he could hardly hear a thing. Sakura and Syaoran found a nice spot in the middle of the dance floor.

"Now your first lesson, first, you move to the beat of the music. Like this." Syaoran watched in awe as he saw Sakura dancing. He was hypnotized by Sakura's hair reflecting the light, and the smile she cast while she was dancing. "Now you try it with me."

Syaoran was a bit reluctant to even make a move. But after a persistent Sakura kept on urging him to, he finally made a few signs of movement. It felt a little awkward for Syaoran to dance, but he soon realized that it wasn't that bad. He gradually became more into the music and dance with Sakura through a couple of songs. 

After the fifth song, Sakura and Syaoran decided to take a little break. They climbed up the stairs and were seated in the table that Syaoran was previously sitting at before they danced.

"That was pretty good, considering it was your first time dancing." Sakura commented.

"Yeah, I'm surprised that I ever had that in me." Syaoran said with a grin. Sakura couldn't help but chuckle. She winced as a small twinge of pain emerged in her ribs. "I thought you said that you were fine. It seems to me you're just the opposite. Why did you lie about it?"

"I don't know. I guess you seemed to be enjoying yourself and I didn't want to rain on your parade by nursing my ribs." Sakura answered.

"Well if my fun is causing people to push themselves farther than their limits, then I think it's something that should have stopped."

Just then, Touya approached both Sakura and Syaoran.

"Evening you two. How's your ribs kaijuu?" Touya asked.

"I'm fine." Sakura answered. "You're lucky that I'm injured. I would've kicked your ass back to the park."

"That'll be the day that hell freezes over."

Syaoran wasn't getting a little out-of-place when Sakura and Touya were arguing, so he was about to walk away until Touya spoke.

"Look, that ain't the reason why I came here. I just got a call from Yukito. He invited us over to his hangout tomorrow afternoon." Touya explained.

"Who's Yukito?" Syaoran pondered.

"Oh sorry," Sakura said, "Yukito is my brother's best friend. He's the leader of the Red Firebirds. They are a really nice bunch."

"So, you guys gonna go?" Touya asked.

"Sure. It's been a while since I last been to his hangout." Sakura said.

"I'm not sure if I should –I mean, I don't want to impose. I hardly even no him." Syaoran stammered.

"Don't worry about that. Yukito is the nicest person in the world."

"Yeah, I'm sure he would be happy to meet you." Touya said.

"Fine. If you insist." Syaoran finally gave in.

"Great, I'll tell Yukito how we'll be there around 5 o'clock tomorrow." Touya said, as he turned to leave. "Don't stay up too late, we still have to teach you a few things before we go over there." With that said, Touya left Sakura and Syaoran and continued managing the club.

"Trust me, you'll like Yukito, and I bet he'll like you too." Sakura comforted.

Syaoran didn't know what he was feeling at that moment. The way Sakura was talking about Yukito made him feel a little jealous.

"Oh my, I didn't realize what time it is. I have errands to do before we go to the Firebirds' hangout." Sakura said.

"Yeah, I think I had enough fun tonight." Syaoran said, rising from his seat. Sakura and Syaoran then left the club, not noticing the watchful eyes of a certain brother.

'Hmm . . . that Syaoran guy might be what Sakura needs right now. At least, I hope.' Touya thought. He then resumed watching over the club.

END OF CHAPTER 5

A/N #3: I'm really sorry. I just realized that this chapter was kinda short. I can't promise you this, but I will try and make the future chapters a bit longer. I guess writer's block is starting to dwell upon me. Well, regardless if this chapter was short or not, I hope you liked it. When you review, please be sure it relates to the corresponding chapter. I just read a review that was completely off the main topic. And I do encourage you to be honest, regardless if it's flattery or flaming. If you have any questions or comments, don't hesitate to e-mail me. My e-mail address is **the_blue_rose85@hotmail.com**. I'd more than happy to clarify anything that confuses you. You can also reach me through MSN Messenger. I'd tell you my SN, but that will probably be changing now and then. Well, that about does it for this fic. I hope to hear from ya.


	7. Chapter 6

A/N #1: Sakura, Syaoran, and Tomoyo are 18. Touya and Yukito are 21. I made the age difference between Sakura and Touya smaller so the story would make more sense. The main antagonist, Fugami Habuminato, is 20. The members of the two gangs range from 16-23. I also want to remind you that this is an AU. The way I depict Tokyo in my fic is not what the Tokyo here is like.

A/N #2: Whew, it took me a while to finish this, but the point is that I finished this chapter. Well, I just hope that this chapter was worth your wait. And before I end this useless babbling, I would like to thank all of those who have reviewed this fic. I'm just really lucky to have a group, such as yourselves, reading and reviewing my fics. That's about it. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

DISCLAIMER I do not, I REPEAT, do not own CCS. Never have and probably, never will. I also don't own any of the products I use in this as well.

"Battle Between Gangs"

CHAPTER 6

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The next day . . .

Syaoran woke up very groggy the next morning, not too mention the slight headache he was having.

'Now what did I do to get this.' Syaoran thought. Then a picture of Sakura entered his mind. 'Oh yeah, Sakura and I were dancing.'

Syaoran then got out of bed, dressed himself, and then walked downstairs and found Touya in the garage.

"Mornin' Syaoran. You get enough sleep?" Touya asked.

"Yeah, I got my share." Syaoran answered. "Where's Sakura?"

"Sakura went to the store to get some food. I sent along a few of my best guys to accompany her."

"I see your not taking any chances."

"Damn right. There's no way in hell that I'm gonna left that son of a bitch even look at Sakura."

"Can't say I would do the same thing if I was in your position." Syaoran replied. "So, what is it that you wanted to show me?"

"I just thought I might as well tell you how things go about in this city. Our gang specializes in two things; fighting and racing. I'm pretty sure you don't need lessons on fighting but you should know the rules we go by: 1) you fight until your opponent falls unconscious or dies, 2) the fight goes on until there is a victor."

"The rules are understandable. I'm pretty sure I can handle them." Syaoran commented.

"Well, I'll tell you now, there are a ton of guys who aren't pushovers so be careful." Touya warned. "You know how to ride a bike?"

Syaoran shook his head.

"Well, now's a perfect time to learn. Hey Keiku." Just then, a guy who looked about the same age as Touya and maybe 5'9 with brown spiked-hair, walked up to his leader.

"What's up Touya." Keiku said.

"Look, newbie here doesn't know how to ride, so we might as well teach him since nothing is goin' on right now." Touya said.

"Alright. Got nothing else better to do. So let's get this show on the road."

"Great. Hey, you ready?" Touya asked Syaoran.

"Uh, sure I guess." Syaoran answered, somewhat nervous.

"Don't worry, Keiku is probably the best person who can teach you. I guarantee you that you'll be riding with ease by lunch." Touya replied, as they left the hangout.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

11:30 a.m. (Blaze Nightclub) . . .

Indeed, Touya was true to his word. Keiku was a great teacher. Syaoran had learned how to balance the bike and you probably wouldn't have guess that was his first time on a motorcycle.

"See, I told you Keiku was the best." Touya said. "At this rate you might be one of our best racers. Well, next to me of course."

"Whatever." Syaoran and Touya then walked into the kitchen and found Sakura, Tomoyo, and some other 'White Tigers' preparing lunch.

"You guys are just in time. Lunch is almost ready." Sakura said. "So, how was the driving lesson? You didn't ruin any of our bikes, did you Syaoran?"

"Of course not, do you really think I'm that big of a newbie?" Syaoran questioned. "Wasn't I the one who kept Fugami from getting his filthy hands on you?"

"Okay, that's enough you two. I'm starving and I would like to eat my lunch with some peace and quiet."

Sakura and Syaoran ceded to Touya's request and ate lunch.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

5 o'clock (eastern part of Tokyo) . . .

The entrance to the Red Firebird's hangout was located in an alley. Touya, Sakura, Syaoran, and Tomoyo were standing just outside a decrepit-looking building.

"Um, are you sure that this is the place? This doesn't look like a place someone would want to hangout." Syaoran commented.

"Don't make assumptions when you don't know the facts." Touya said, as he knocked the door to the hangout.

"State your name." A voice said.

"I am Touya Kinomoto of the White Tigers. I believe your leader has invited me." Touya said formally.

The door closed for a moment, but they could hear the clicking of the lock. Just then, the door opened and stepped out a rather tall guy.

"Yukito is in the entertainment room." The guy said. Touya, Sakura, Syaoran, and Tomoyo then walked into the hangout. The moment Syaoran stepped into the building, he was beginning to eat his words.

They found Yukito, with a pile of food surrounding him, and some of his fellow member situated near the big-screen TV.

"Touya, I am so glad that you were able to come." Yukito greeted, after he swallowed the food that was in his mouth.

"Thanks for inviting us." Touya said. "I like you to meet Syaoran Li. He's my newest newbie."

"Nice to meet ya, Syaoran." Yukito welcomed.

"Same here." Syaoran replied.

"I see you brought Sakura and Tomoyo as well." Yukito said to Touya.

"Well, I brought Tomoyo. Kaijuu just happened to tag along." Touya replied, as a result, Sakura socked him and Yukito started chuckling.

Touya, Yukito, Sakura, Syaoran, and Tomoyo then began to chat about all the things that happened since the last time they say each other. Syaoran, on the other hand, was a little frustrated. He looked a little hurt to see Sakura and Yukito so close. Sakura and Yukito were talking about stuff and Sakura seemed to be really enjoying herself. He could feel a small pang of jealousy for Yukito, yet he also felt a bit of envy.

"You alright Syaoran?" Tomoyo asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Syaoran answered.

"Sure you are. By the way you are looking at Sakura and Yukito, I would say that you wish it was you over there."

Syaoran just stayed silent, knowing that Tomoyo was right.

"Look, you have nothing to worry about. I'll tell you that Sakura did have a crush on Yukito then, but now, she it totally over him. I guarantee it. Personally, I think she has someone else in mind."

Now that got Syaoran thinking.

'Someone else? Could it be . . . nah . . . I hardly even know her and she hardly knows me. It couldn't possibly be me. Though, it would be really nice if she did feel that way about me.'

Just then, a loud crash was heard throughout the room, along with shards of broken glass. Touya, Yukito, and Sakura took cover behind the couch, while Tomoyo and Syaoran went behind the coffee table. They all could hear the sound of motorcycles fading away.

When it was all clear, Yukito found a brick wrapped with paper a few feet away from him. He picked up and began to read what was written. At the same time, Touya's cell phone went off. He checked who it was and then answered.

"What's up Akira?"

"We just got a message from the Dark Dragons, via brick."

"I figured that. Yukito just received his a few minutes ago. I'll just take a look from his, okay. See ya." Touya then hung up, just when Yukito finished reading the note.

"Here, I'm pretty sure it applies to you as well." Yukito handed Touya the note. Touya took the paper and it said:

__

We, the Dark Dragons, issue a racing challenge to all that have received this note. The race will take place 2 nights after this note has been received. Choose your best 2 racers and bring them to devil's curse and 11:00 p.m. sharp. Winner gets $5,000 from each losing gang. Come and race us, if you dare.

Touya was seething. Sakura wondered what made her brother so angry. Syaoran had a small idea on what was on the paper, but thought it would be wise if he didn't mention anything.

"Yukito, thanks for inviting us, but we have to go." Touya said suddenly.

"Yeah, no problem. I think it would be best if I talk with my guys as well." Yukito answered. With that, Touya, Sakura, Syaoran, and Tomoyo left and drove off back to the club.

END OF CHAPTER 6

A/N #3: Hey everyone. That about covers chapter 6. Once again, I hope you liked this chapter. But you could just tell me how much you liked it or hated it in your reviews. Reminder, flames are accepted, but aren't necessary. Just be sure that you are being honest when writing your reviews. I know you might just be trying not to hurt my feelings, but the only way for me to fix all the kinks in this story is if you tell me what I am doing wrong. I really want to make this fic the most entertaining possible. Oh, and if you have any questions or comments, you can contact me via e-mail or MSN Messenger. My e-mail address and my SN are posted in my Author Profile. Well, I hope to hear from ya.


	8. Chapter 7

A/N #1: Sakura, Syaoran, and Tomoyo are 18. Touya and Yukito are 21. I made the age difference between Sakura and Touya smaller so the story would make more sense. The main antagonist, Fugami Habuminato, is 20. The members of the two gangs range from 16-23. I also want to remind you that this is an AU. The way I depict Tokyo in my fic is not what the Tokyo here is like.

A/N #2: Whoa, it took me that long to actually finish this. I am really sorry if you have been waiting for so long. They say junior year of high school is tough; and they're right. Believe me, it isn't as easy as some may say, especially if you are planning to go to college. I know I am, so there is a lot of stuff I have to do. I'm really sorry that I haven't been updating every so often. It's just that ensuring that I get into college is top priority to me. I'm not saying that I am gonna suddenly stop. I'm just saying that I am going to be working my ass off to get into a good college. Okay, I better stop now or I'm gonna be babbling forever. So here is what you all awaited to see; the next chapter to **Battle between Gangs**.

DISCLAIMER I do not, I REPEAT, do not own CCS. Never have and probably, never will. I also don't own any of the products I use in this as well.

"Battle between Gangs"

CHAPTER 7

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Two days later, 10:45 p.m. . . 

Touya, Sakura, Syaoran, and any White Tigers that were not working at the club rode their way up to Devil's Curse. As they were approaching their destination, they could see several groups already set for the race.

Devil's Curse was located in the northern outskirts of Tokyo. It was given that name for being one of the most treacherous and hazardous roads in the city; and it was also the most common place vehicle accidents have occurred.

The road consisted of narrow lanes, sharp turns, and trees that were tall and big enough to block and 18-wheeler to any unsuspecting driver.

"This is quite a turnout," Syaoran commented, "didn't thing Fugami would have extended the invitation to this many people."

"It's one of Fugami's plans." Touya replied. "He believes all of the gangs in Tokyo are a threat, so he thinks if he can deplete their finances, then that gang would cease to exist. And unfortunately, his tactics do seem to work."

"But we don't have to worry about it that much if we lose," Sakura added, "it's not like we lose to him every time, and if we do lose today, we still have the club to help finance us."

"That's true." Syaoran said. "So how does this thing work? I have an idea about how it goes, but I am not sure I fully understand."

"Sakura will explain before the race starts. Fugami is about to talk, unfortunately." Touya muttered.

"I'm surprise you had the balls to come. Well, at least that shows me that you are really delusional that you think that you can beat us or that you're just plain stupid." Fugami said. "Anyway, you are all here to either win or lose money. The two that will be racing make your way up the starting point. Those who are not participating are wait in the finish line. You all know that for each team that participates and loses, must give $5000 to the winning gang. Is that clear?" Everyone there nodded his or her heads. "In that case let the race begin." Fugami then turned on his heel and prepared himself for the race.

"Okay Sakura, can you explain a little further about this whole ordeal?" Syaoran asked.

"The concept is really simple, you just have to get from point A to point B before everyone else . . . by any means necessary." Sakura answered.

"By any means?"

"Umm, you're allowed to have weapons along with you. That includes clubs, chains, crowbars, etc."

"That sounds . . . uh . . . painful." Syaoran said.

"You got that right. I may ride, but you would never find me competing in these."

"Don't blame ya. Touya must be one hell of a cyclist to compete."

"He is. But then again, he would never let Fugami win in anything; not if he can't help it." Sakura replied. "We better get to the finish line. The race is gonna start soon."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The starting line . . .

Touya and Keiku were busy doing some last-minute checks to their bikes.

"It seems that everything is in order." Keiku replied.

"That's good." Touya said. "If we do lose the race, $5,000 won't put a dent in the gang's account. I just want to be sure it isn't Fugami or his other cohort that crosses the finish-line first."

"You got that right, bro." As Keiku finished what he said, he looked at the corner of his eye and saw the exact same person they were discussing.

"Gentlemen, it's so good of you to come and join us." Fugami greeted.

"Quit it with your false welcomes." Touya shot back.

"Hey, there's no need for you to get testy and all." Fugami said, putting his hands up to show he didn't mean anything. "Just thought it would be a good show of sportsmanship if I wished all of my opponents good luck. Cuz, you're gonna need it." With that said, Fugami and his fellow Dragon started to walk away; but not without saying one last thing.

"Oh by the way, Touya. Sakura and I will be waiting for you to cross the finish line. After all, it's gonna take you a while to cross the finish line, and we wouldn't want Sakura to be alone, would we?" Fugami bellowed a loud, sinister laugh, as he continued to _wish_ his other competitors good luck.

Touya was fuming when Fugami walked away. He had his hands balled up in fist, anger searing through him. Touya was about to give Fugami a lethal right cross, but Keiku held Touya back.

"Hey hey hey. Don't even think about it, Touya." Keiku reasoned. "You know as much as I do that he said that to get you riled up. He knows you are the only one that can defeat him straight up in a race, so he is trying to have you play his mind games. He knows that you can't drive as well if you are angry, and he knows what buttons to push to get you mad. Don't let him get away with pushing them. You know better than to fall into one of his traps."

Touya knew Keiku was right. Fugami has always used those tactics like those to fight opponents he knows he can't beat straight up. And to today was no different. Touya took a deep breath and began to relax.

"That's a boy. Let's get our pride-and-joys up to the starting line, the race is about to start." Keiku said. Then Touya and Keiku got on their bikes and positioned themselves just behind the line.

As fate would have it, Touya was placed right next to Fugami. They stared each other down for a while. After what seemed like hours, Fugami was the first to fold, but not before he gave Touya one of his infamous smirks and put on his Black Dragon helmet.

"See ya at the finish line. I'll be the first one there, of course." Fugami replied, before he put down his visor.

"Don't bet on it." Touya retorted. He then put one his White Tiger helmet and placed the visor into position.

Once everyone was in position, the designated starter of the race spoke.

"Reminder, the rules are to cross the designated finish line, by any means necessary. The winner will be the first to cross the finish line, and will receive $5,000 from each participating gang. Now . . . drivers ready . . ."

A thunderous roar of engines instantly came to life. The noise alone could be able to wake up the entire town.

" . . . get set . . ." All of the racers braced themselves for the instant change in speeds.

" . . . GO!!!!!!!" At that moment, the sound of screeching tires and burned rubber filled the air. And in just a short moment, the race began and there wasn't a bike in sight.

END OF CHAPTER 7

A/N #3: That's about it for this chapter. Again, I apologize for not updating sooner. I can't promise you that I will make the next update soon, but I can promise you that I will update. As for or reviews, all kinds are accepted and welcomed. If you have anything good to say; I'm glad that I was able to entertain you. If you don't have any positive comments; I'm sorry that it wasn't good enough to make you happy. If you have any questions or private comments, you can e-mail me; and if you just feel like chatting with someone, I'm available on MSN Messenger. You can find my e-mail address and SN on my Author Profile. Well, I hope to hear from ya.


End file.
